


Take the Shot

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Peril, plausible death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Bucky has a choice: save thousands or the woman he loves.





	Take the Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Square: “Just do it” quote  
> Warning: Angst, peril, plausible death  
> Pairing: Bucky x Reader (Y/N)

The gun shook in his hands. Screw being an ex-assassin. Screw the experience in death. Not this. Anything but this.

“Just do it!”

Your eyes were pleading. If he didn’t take the shot, six months of reconnaissance was wasted, and thousands could die because of it.

Bucky shifted, re-aiming his rifle.

You knew before he did that he couldn’t shoot you. The subject’s arm around your throat tightened, making you frantically fight to continue breathing.

“Hmm. He cares for you,” he growled in your ear. His frosty breath smelled of gasoline. “I might have to hang onto you.”

“Like hell you will.”

Bucky was running before he fully understood what you were doing. He’d survived falls before, so the edge of the building up ahead didn’t scare him. You scared him. You scared him with how much you cared for the people you saved. Your sense of justice no matter the cost to yourself.

_“Nothing is going to go wrong on this mission, Buck.”_

_He hurried to place a hand over your mouth. It was to dissuade bad luck, but you took it as a challenge. In a flash, you had twisted to the side and he found himself flat on his back. He chuckled through the rough groan. “I just meant, don’t jinx us.”_

_Offering a hand, you helped him to his feet. “Be the best shot I know you are, and we won’t be.” You matched his gentle grin, giggling as he slapped your ass on the way into the jet._

It scared him how much he loved you. “Y/N, no!”

In the twisting of your bodies, an opening formed. Bucky skid to a halt and took the only possible shot.

The man gasped as the bullet punched a hole in his lung. As blood crested over his lips, he reached out and snagged your wrist with a dead-man’s grasp.

You both fell over the edge.


End file.
